kymlunfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silent Hand
Little is known about this shady organization and some dismiss it completely as a mere rumor. However, it is said that it is comprised mainly of shadowdancers and expert rogues who are adept at spying at subterfuge. History The Hand first appeared in Solinar's seventh era, during the reign of Governor Roland Milow. It was suspected that the governor himself was involved with negotiations regarding a rather unlikely alliance between the government and the outlawed organization. However, with the death of the Hand's leader and the governor's untimely demise, the Hand split into two factions. Both The Silent Hand and the more notorious Syndicate were born. This split was mainly due to the shadowdancers, who no longer wished to cooperate with or be a part of the Hand. Ivan became the first leader of The Silent Hand, leading and training others to follow in his footsteps. Through his mentoring, The Silent Hand grew, gaining connections in differents cities while at the same time remaining on the fringe of rumor. Right before his death of natural causes, Ivan passed his leadership on to Tammy and Lazarus Burns. Although the notorious Lazarus is rarely seen, Tammy has taken an active role in leading the organization. She has further extended its influence to almost all cities on the continent, creating a group which can both spy and take on commissions efficiently. Goals The Silent Hand works as a commission-based agency. Outside groups, such as government agencies and individuals, contact The Silent Hand through various shady contacts within cities. Although The Silent Hand refuses to commit murder, they are not above stealing objects or providing valuable information to those who ask for it. The Silent Hand also aims to promote the equality of shadowdancers within cities. Although previously outlawed in Solinar, it is rumored that Tammy has done all she can in order to further the acceptance of shadowdancers within the city. Major Figures and Leadership Leader of The Silent Hand: Tammy This individual works to further the reach and power of The Silent Hand. She accepts all members carefully, evaluating them before allowing them to officially become a member of the organization. Co-Leader of The Silent Hand: Lazarus Burns A notorious pirate and rogue, Lazarus Burns hasn't been seen on the mainland in years. However, Tammy has kept his position open in order to honor the late Ivan's wishes. Co-Leader of The Silent Hand: Patrick "Ratrick" Gilligan Nicknamed "Ratrick" for his large nose, Patrick has shown his worth time and time again within the organization. Although highly organized, Ratrick is known to be awkward with others and self-conscious about his appearance. Public Representative: Lilianne Waters This raven-haired beauty is an excellent dancer in her own right. However, when she adds shadowdancing in the mix, her act becomes phenomenal. Her goal is to be able to perform her act within all cities without fear of persecution. To that end, she helps organize ways to carefully introduce shadowdancing to individuals and government organizations. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Template